


skeletons in the closet

by ryanwolfe



Series: the only mystery worth solving [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Relationship, Featuring smug bastard Ryan Wolfe, Friendship, M/M, Undercover Agent Luke as Eric Delko, and surprised Penelope Garcia, subtle cameo/hint of csi: miami team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: “So,” she drags out the word. “Who was that?”“I thought I already introduced you,” Luke quips, already knowing that that wasn’t what Penelope was asking.“That’s not what I mean, newbie!” She exclaims, her hand gesturing wildly between them in excitement.penelope discovers something new about luke alvez when she ends up interrupting another date night and luke proves to be good at his job when she starts asking questions.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe, Luke Alvez & Penelope Garcia, Ryan Wolfe/Luke Alvez
Series: the only mystery worth solving [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	skeletons in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> listen, was it my intention to fall down another rabbit hole of shipping a couple that is not canon? no.  
> did i mean to end up in a fandom that has been dead for maybe years? no.  
> did i plan to make content for two idiots who like to butt heads everytime they're in each other's presences? hell no.  
> but look where we ended up.  
> excuse my poor writing skills because this is my first offical fic published and also because csi: miami ended years ago, but eric/ryan has a soft spot in my heart and now i'm stuck making random content for them i never thought i would.  
> hope you enjoy!  
> (also // represents a time skip.)  
> Tumblr [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

Penelope Garcia’s mind is moving 100 miles per minute, thoughts flickering from the newest case to informing the team to tracking down those who weren’t answering the phone. Which, to no one’s surprise, was once again Luke Alvez, who wasn’t responding back to the call, leaving Penelope to track his cell phone. 

She finds herself in front of a trendy and expensive restaurant, where she pinged Luke’s cell phone to, and groans to herself. Penelope really hopes that she’s not interrupting another date, because this is getting really awkward, invading the private lives of her team members, even if it is her day job. Taking another breath and steeling her nerves, she strides into the restaurant, eyes immediately darting around the room, before it lands on the familiar head of her coworker. But before Penelope could march over and demand an explanation on why he wasn’t answering his cell phone, another figure appeared, slipping into the chair across from Luke. 

The figure was a younger male, with muddy green hazel eyes and a bashful smile, a hand coming up to link his fingers with Luke's. 

Penelope was certainly surprised, the thought that Luke Alvez was interested in men never came up in her mind. And though she had about a million questions in her head, now was not the time. Strolling up to the couple, she tapped Luke’s shoulder and she felt a twinge of guilt at the look on his face. 

“Garcia? What are you doing here?”

She looked at him apologetically, “we have a case and you weren’t answering your phone. Sorry.”

The man with him seemed confused when she first came up, but realization dawned in his eyes and a sad smile appeared. He stood up, sending Luke a look, to which Luke nodded at, and the man disappeared.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” Penelope sounds embarrassed, and Luke just shakes his head.

“It’s ok, he’s used to it,” Luke says, amused. They walk side by side, heading towards the exit and Luke holds the door open for her, like the gentleman he is, despite the fact that Penelope makes fun of him for it. 

Luke’s date, the young man is waiting for them outside, a takeout man in one hand, and a pair of car keys in the other. He seems resigned, but Penelope sees understanding in his eyes.

The pair head towards him and Luke places a hand on her shoulder, turning towards the man. 

“Garcia, this is Ryan Wolfe. Wolfe, this is Penelope Garcia, she works in the BAU with me.”

The man, Ryan, greets her with a friendly smile and a brief handshake. Then, he leans in close and whispers something to Luke, who mutters something and gestures with his hand quickly. Ryan’s eyes brighten and a smirk grows on his face, before he steps back, waving a hand in her direction, walking away from them. 

After he is out of their sight, Penelope glances over at her teammate, whose eyes are still trained in front of them, and jabs an elbow to his side.

He startles, an eyebrow raised as he turns towards her, wondering what was that for.

She grabs his arm and begins dragging him in the direction of her car, knowing that Luke would need a ride back to the office. As they head towards the car, Luke waits patiently for her to speak, knowing that at some point, he would be bombarded with curiosity about his night.

Luckily, his efforts are rewarded, after they slip into her car and making their way to Quantico, the open road in front of them, the night sky clear above them. 

“So,” she drags out the word. “Who was that?”

“I thought I already introduced you,” Luke quips, already knowing that that wasn’t what Penelope was asking.

“That’s not what I mean, newbie!” She exclaims, her hand gesturing wildly between them in excitement. 

Luke smirks in response, glancing out the window and spotting the familiar building, calculating in his head how much long this interrogation would last. 

He skillfully dodges the rest of her questions as they arrive and head up to the bullpen. But he knows he’s not off the hook yet, as he weaves his way into the safety of his other teammates, already discussing the newest case. Penelope realizes this and surrenders, but makes the “i’m watching you” hand gestures at him. Luke sends her an innocent shrug and mentally pats himself on the back. 

Then it’s up towards the conference room and all his focus is spent tracking down their latest Unsub.

//

He’s all but forgotten their conversation by the time the team arrives back in Quantico.

Luke’s packing up his things, getting ready to head home when Penelope plops herself in the free chair next to his desk. He glances up at her, but she doesn’t make a sound, so he goes back to organizing his bag, making sure he didn’t forget anything, before finally zipping up his backpack. He slips it on and heads towards the exit, there’s only a few people left in the office, most of the team already gone by the time they got back. 

He’s waiting for the elevator when Penelope appears next to him, a glare trained on him, and he inwardly groans, finally remembering what happened before.

As the elevator doors open and they step in, she’s already blurting out, “don’t think this isn’t over, newbie,” at him and he prays for something to happen, if only so he doesn’t have to do this.

But of course, the universe is not on his side, because no one is there to interrupt their conversation and Luke braces himself in preparation for the on slaughter of questions. 

This is maybe worse than the time he went to visit his CSI team, after years of no communication, having disappeared after ending his undercover assignment. Ryan had accompanied him and was no help at all when he ended up having to field multiple questions. Hell, Alexx was not the worst one, no, Horatio was, laying it thick on him. Ryan, that smug bastard, spent most of that time smirking and laughing as he watched their old team verbally beat him up. 

The snap of Penelope’s fingers bring him back towards the present, where she was tapping her foot impatiently.

“Tell me newbie, who was that?”

Finally, the elevator doors open and he quickly hops out, grateful to get out of this conversation. 

Turning towards his coworker, he can’t help the smirk on his face as he happily says, “that was my husband,” before sprinting towards his car, hearing Penelope's frustrated and exasperated groan. 

As he makes his getaway, he can practically imagine Ryan’s amused expression when Luke recants this moment to him in their apartment. The thought of that makes him smile as he drives onto the road, back to his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if the characters are off, still trying to get a hang of writing them.  
> also, thought i would leave a list of my favorite eric/ryan fics cause they give me joy when i'm sad.
> 
> \- ao3 fics  
> [Not Jealous](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/392375?view_adult=true)  
> [After Rio series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/35808)  
> [Losing Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209969) & [Letting Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209970)  
> [Hold On Tight, This Ride is a Wild One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508401)
> 
> \- fanfiction.net  
> [Buy Me A Plastic Ring And Tell Me That You Love Me](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4778759/1/Buy-Me-A-Plasic-Ring-And-Tell-Me-That-You-Love-Me)  
> [Dirty Fangs](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3893899/1/Dirty-Fangs) & [Of Men, Lies, and Dreams](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3911244/1/Of-Men-Lies-and-Dreams) & [Painful Admissions](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4565530/1/Painful-Admissions)  
> [Eternus Vinculum](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4996239/1/Eternus-Vinculum)  
> [Forgetting to Remember](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3419705/1/Forgetting-to-Remember)  
> [And I Tell You, This is Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3865725/1/And-I-Tell-You-This-Is-Love)  
> [Zero to Sixty](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4199247/1/Zero-to-Sixty)  
> [Walking The Twisted Line](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2933915/1/Walking-The-Twisted-Line) & [When Curves Were Straight](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3018177/13/When-Curves-Were-Straight)  
> [One Night Stand](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2871443/1/One-Night-Stand)  
> [Anything But Vanilla](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4959965/1/Anything-But-Vanilla)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
